The present invention relates to improvements in providing beverage identification, principally of wine, to restaurant patrons to facilitate subsequent wine purchases, the improvements, more particularly, obviating the need to commit to memory or to write down the informational content of the wine bottle label.
For proper wine identification, among other complexities, it is necessary to know the grape source, the area and name of the vineyard, the harvest and/or bottling year, the winery attending to the bottling, and like information. In a restaurant environment, even ordering the wine by the bottle and affording a cursory review of its label requires a commitment to memory or a label-duplicating chore which is difficult to accomplish and, of course, ordering the wine by the glass, which often is done, is even less favorable in providing an interested patron with subsequent wine-purchasing information. Exemplary of prior art patents addressing this problem is U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,045 for Method For Identifying An Object And The Resulting Structure issued to Comann on Jan. 10, 1995, in which provision is made for a removable reminder label from the wine bottle to be provided the restaurant patron which duplicates the informational content of the wine bottle label. While useful to the one recipient, if several patrons are being served which typically is the case for wine ordered by the bottle rather than by the glass, the information has to be subsequently shared or duplicated at the restaurant. Moreover, the necessarily diminutive size of the reminder label is often xe2x80x9clostxe2x80x9d amongst the personal effects typically carried in a wallet or handbag.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide as a restaurant amenity a wine-specifying take-home label overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to provide in a restaurant environment a wine (and cocktail liqueur) identifying label advantageously displayed on the serving glass and readily transferable to a take-home object of the patron for subsequent wine-purchasing use, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.